Koga's in Kagome's Room Rewrite
by CyanideVii
Summary: A better written version of KiKR. I've made the chapters longer and I will continue updates on this story now.
1. Chapter 1 Down the well

"Inuyasha…" whispered an exhausted Kagome. "I have to go now." Her voice was stuffy from the flu she had been battling for a few days now. Enough was enough! She could go help search for shards after she got well. "Why can't you get well here!" questioned the aggravated hanyou. He knew why, he planned on going with her but was uncomfortable in the "present". Kagome possessed strong spiritual powers, though she is still mortal and needed a break to get well. Inuyasha loves Kagome so much that a moment, a minute, a second away from her seemed like an eternity – he'll make the sacrifice and put up with Kagome's mother groping his ears, Souta yakking on and on about cartoons and superheros, and Grandpa's long boring lectures.

Of course, he would never let anyone know that he actually cares for her. That would make him seem weak and pathetic. It also scared him… The last time he fell in love. After looking at the miko's flushed cheeks and pink nose, he decided that pouting may help him convince her to stay, after all she's tired, she'll give in easily. "Kagome!" Inuyasha said with a sudden smile, "I don't want you to go! We can take care of you here. Why can't you use the medicine from the 'present' from your bag?" He grinned, thinking he's won. "You jerk! Don't you think I've been _trying_ to get well? I must have just got sick and not done anything about it!" she replied cynically. Inuyasha's jaw dropped a bit. He said the wrong thing and now she's going to throw a fit. Before they could argue, someone appeared before them. A familiar someone.

"Hey Kagome!" said the tall dark and handsome Koga. "It smells like you have a little cold there, your boyfriend must not be very good at keeping his woman warm! Unlike me,come on get warm right next to me in my be-" with that Inuyasha punched Koga square in the nose and roared, "YOU ASSHOLE! HOW DARE YOU TELL KAGOME TO COME WITH YOU!"

"Wanna fight eh? You know you're going to lose you pathetic mutt-face! Kagome belongs to me! I claimed her as my own!" Shouted Koga. "ACHOO!" sneezed Kagome." I really need to go now, bye!" Getting irritated with their usual babbling and needing medicine form her own time, Kagome jumped in…with Koga grabbing her arm in an attempt to convince her further. He fell with her, to the other side of the well. In an instant Inuyasha jumped in as well.

"Koga and Inuyasha, I want you both back to the Warring States Era!" exclaimed the sick Kagome. "Ohh. Alright" they both said in unison after they made it to the top. They jumped in but nothing happened. After several fruitless attempts, the canine duo looked at the black haired girl for answers. "_Oh no! They can't get back!"_Thought a

very disturbed teen. "_What am I going to do! I guess my mom might be ok with them staying, but it's be odd having the two of them stay…especially with me being sick and all…"_

Making her way from the old well with the immature demons (who were making faces at each other the whole way) to her home, she spooted her grandpa.

"Hi grandpa! Where's Mama? " Kagome asked as she took off her shoes and placed them neatly by the door. She was glad that it was not snowing at home, and though there was still some snow on the ground, there wasn't much. "I'm sorry Kagome, but your mom's in the hospital; she has a bad cold. She'll be alright. I see you brought along Inuyasha and another friend, what's his name?" inquired the old man. "His name is Koga" responded

Kagome " They can't seem to get back… may they stay a few days?"

Inuyasha growled…he knew he would not have any alone time with his dear Kagome.

Knowing that the mutt was going to stink up the house and possibly the surrounding area,

Koga explored in and out of the house for a good place to stay, who knows how long he'd be here?

Inuyasha followed like a puppy, though he would pounch at any moment given that he would have a good excuse for ripping off his rival's face.

Finally he was done. Kagome invited him and Koga into her bedroom to sleep but,

the jealous Inuyasha declared that he was going to sleep outside, due o him feeling hurt and bit betrayed that Kagome would invite Koga into her room.

Koga was handed a sleeping bag to sleep in on the floor while Inuyasha slept in a tree that allowed full view into Kagome's room.

Well, what do you think? The 2nd chapter will be done…Eventually ^_^;;; Please feel free to message me or post in reveiws your thoughts. I'm trying to keep my writing style similar to the way I wrote way back when.


	2. Chapter 2 New Clothes!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but heres a poem: RoSeS r ReD ViOlEtS R BlUe I dOnT oWn InU yAsHa So No SuE 4 u.

Chapter 2 Inuyasha gets sick

Inuyasha slept in the close tree in front of Kagome's room. He watched Koga all through the cold snowy night. The sun woke up the sleeping wolf demon. Koga, with his animalistic demon instincts, went over to Kagome's dresser. Using his nose he found what he wanted, unaware of anybody's eyes in his mild haze of lust and want. He picked up a pair of soft, pink, silky underwear and was breathing it in. "HOW DARE HE- Achoo!" Inuyasha sneezed mid thought. His head was beginning to hurt. Koga saw Inuyasha, smirked and went back to rest until Kagome woke up on her own. Inuyasha, wanting to selfishly disturb the two of them went and knocked on the door, when Kagome answered Inuyasha went into a sneezing fit. "I think you have a cold from sleeping outside." said Kagome and motioned for him to come and sit on the couch with her as she began to flip through channels. Inuyasha, wanting to join her warmth, sat very close to his beloved. Kagome, sick herself, was getting irritated with Inuyasha's constant sneezing and sniffling.

"Come on Inuyasha, I'll give you a bath. That may warm you up." Kagome hoped that would help his sniffling, he's never got this way before. "Ohhh…Kagome, I'm a little sick too." lied Koga. "Alright I'll give both of you a bath." Kagome obviously did not feel well. "Whaaaat? Both of us at the same time?"

""

She gave them both some cloths; they unfolded it; it was bathing suits. They put them on and went to the bathtub. "Ok so both cloths need to be washed. Here are some new cloths. Now I'll scrub Inuyasha first then Koga." Said Kagome. After she scrubbed Inuyasha she washed Koga's back. She noticed the nice, broad shoulders he had." Why does Kagome keep's staring at Koga? Does she like him?" wondered Inuyasha. "Kagome, I think that's enough soap" "Oh, sorry Inu Yasha" Kagome said, "Ok, I'm done! You two get dressed and met me down stairs." They came out wearing their new cloths; Inuyasha was wearing a new red shirt and jeans, while Koga wore a white shirt and a pair of sweats. When they were done Kagome gave them some rice and sausage to eat. "Thank you Kagome." They both said. They both ate and Kagome said," Inuyasha, you can water the garden. Koga, you can help me wash your dirty cloths. Kagome washed Koga's cloths and Koga washed Kagome's. Inuyasha came running in. "Kagome why do you smell like Koga? Did you really think I couldn't smell that!


End file.
